Payback
by SpyKid18
Summary: Set in "But Not As Cute As Pushkin". A Rory and Logan conversation after her and Richard's scheme. ROGAN.


**A/N: Hello! This is a very short scene following the end of "But Not As Cute As Pushkin". I thought that something should be written to see how Logan reacts to the whole "engagement". So...I wrote it! haha I hope you enjoy it :-D**

Payback

She walked through the underpass and squinted her eyes as the sunlight filtered through the tree. Her hand lazily shaded her eyes as she made her way back to her dorm. As she rounded a corner a hand encircled her arm and jerked her face-to-face with Logan Huntzberger. His eyebrows were scrunched together and she suppressed a grin as he pulled her to the side of a building. She knew what was coming. Oh, did she know what was coming. She had watched as her grandfather carried out his part of their scheme. The look on Logan's face was priceless, so priceless in fact that just the thought of it made her nearly dissolve into laughter.

"Rory, we need to talk."

"About what?" she mused with feigned innocence. Her acting was subpar and the light tone of her voice would have cued Logan off if he had been more in tune with his senses but with Richard's words still ringing in his ears he hurriedly said, "Your grandfather thinks were engaged."

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Now why in the world would he think that?"

Again, her tone was lost on him and he said, "Your professor talked to him. Apparently they are friends. Anyway, they think we're engaged and they are arranging newspaper announcements and..and dinners! Ace, we have to talk to them. We have to set them straight."

"I don't have to do anything," Rory told him, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. "You were the one who had to go and make a mockery of my class. This is your fault."

"Ace-"

"You will call my grandparents and tell them what happened." His lips pulled into a grimace and he said, "Come on, Ace. Help me here."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I will."

"Ace, come on!"

"My poor grandma," Rory sighed. "She's going to be heartbroken when she finds out she doesn't have a wedding to plan. Oh, and I'm sure your mother will be disappointed, too. You know, I hear my value on the marriage market is remarkably high."

He was speechless as she twisted from his grasp and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Her lips settled into an easy grin as she told him, "Don't look so sad, Logan. This is simple to resolve."

"All this for a stupid prank," he mumbled. "Fine, I'll do it right now. You stay here." He grabbed on to her arm and she willingly stayed by his side as he pulled out his phone and proceeded to ask for her grandparents' number. After reciting the digits she watched happily as he dialed. She could hear the phone click and then Emily's voice. She couldn't help but grin as Logan went through rushed pleasantries and then began to explain what had happened earlier. Most of the conversation was blurry to Rory but she distinctly heard her grandmother snap, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Richard talked to one of Rory's professors," Logan explained again. "And things were misrepresented-misunderstood."

"Logan," Rory heard Emily sigh, "I really have no idea what you are talking about. Richard has mentioned nothing of you and Rory to me. Now, if you do not mind I have some business to attend to."

"Of course," Logan said slowly, shifting uncomfortably. "Good bye." He hung up and looked at her strangely. "I don't get it."

Rory smiled smugly and twisted from his grip. "That, Huntzburger, was payback."

He looked confused for a moment but then his shoulders slackened and he said, "Really?"

She felt something akin to pride as she nodded her head and retorted, "Yes, Logan, really."

"Geez Ace, I thought you were above pranks."

"Fight fire with fire, Logan," she said easily. She turned on her heel and tossed over her shoulder, "Have a nice day!"

**A/N: Thoughts? So..I was thinking of writing a whole slew of missing/extended scenes from Season 5 with Rogan. Next up will be from "Come Home". Remember that party Rory had hoped Logan would invite her to? Well, what if Emily and Richard decided to attend to celebrate their reconciliation and took Rory and Lorelai with them? Tell me if this sounds promising to you!**


End file.
